<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asgardian Christmas by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229349">Asgardian Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Hermione spend their Christmas in Asgard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stockings of Joy Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asgardian Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts">xxDustNight88</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for xxDustNight88's stocking wish list! I picked the pairing Hermione/Loki and trope: huddling for warmth. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt</p><p>Merry Christmas!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki felt all warm and snuggly, when he woke up on Christmas Day. He stretched and felt the warm body lying next to him. “Hermione dearest…” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Hmmm...it's all nice and toasty underneath this heavenly blanket.” Hermione flexed her legs and arms as she snuggled close to Loki’s body heat.</p><p>“We do have to get up sometime today, Hermione. Our festivities start up in a couple of hours,” Loki ran his warm hands down her naked body that was wrapped up in the warmth of the sheets.</p><p>“Love,” Loki whispered softly in her ear. He heard Hermione lightly snoring and sighed. “Come on, we can't be sleeping in bed all day! Mother is expecting us to start the festivities off!”</p><p>He could feel Hermione’s pout. “I promise we can spend the day lounging around reading books if you can do this one thing for me.” Loki purred in her ear sensually.</p><p>She cracked one eye open as she yawned out, “Promise?”</p><p>Loki smirked, bent down to kiss her and sucked on her lower lip feeling her arms wrapped around his neck. He broke off the kiss as Hermione gave him another pout.</p><p>“Let's get dressed, love. The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner we can get back to our huddling for warmth pleasure.” Loki kissed her again as he tried to coax her out of the coziness of their bed.</p><p>“Dearest, please! If not for me, don’t disappoint mother!” Loki exclaimed as Hermione watched her husband’s naked backside disappear into the bathroom.</p><p>Hermione sighed and pushed the elegant blankets down to her waist. She slipped on a pair of bedroom slippers so her feet wouldn’t get cold and rushed to join Loki in the steamy shower.</p><p>“What is it with you and coldness? I am Joteinheim, my lovely wife,” Loki spoke silkily as his skin turned blue.</p><p>Hermione eyed his bluish form up and down hungrily. “If you promise me you can be in this form after the festivities.” she purred silkily in Loki’s ear as her hands wrapped around his neck.</p><p>She felt his sigh as he bent his head down to kiss her again.  “And after the festivities would you care to visit everyone on Midgard? I’m sure they are anxious about the gifts we procured them.” </p><p>Hermione giggled as Loki lathered them up and rinsed them off. She leaned into his wet, naked chest and sighed, “Must we go? We could say that we were…” her voice trailed off as he kissed her soundly. </p><p>“I promised mother, dearest, You know how she’ll be if we don’t show up!” Loki nipped playfully on her neck.</p><p>Once dried off, Hermione steered Loki towards their wardrobe, “If we must, then you must wear what I picked out for us for the festival.” Hermione sauntered over to their huge closet and flung open the doors to reveal the two outfits she had picked out previously.</p><p>Loki’s eyes widened in surprise when she held out his Santa outfit with Reindeer antlers.  “And what are you going to wear?” he spoke silkily with his arms crossed.</p><p>Hermione waved her elf outfit complete with hat.</p><p>“Must we?” he groaned as she placed the Santa outfit on his chest.</p><p>“Yes, your mother insisted we dress up as our favorite character’s this year,” she humorously amused her husband by magically dressing them.</p><p>“Let’s try to have some fun this year,” Hermione spoke suggestively to Loki and kissed him before grabbing his hand and leading him to the main hall for the winter festival.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>